Primi passi
by Ida59
Summary: Con fatica e sforzo, spinto dall'amore, Severus vuole compiere i suoi primi passi. È il seguito di "Il futuro è già incominciato".


Primi passi

 **Titolo** : Primi passi

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 16 aprile 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo,

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Con fatica e sforzo, spinto dall'amore, Severus vuole compiere i suoi primi passi. È il seguito di "Il futuro è già incominciato".

 **Parole/pagine** : 799/3.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Primi passi

La testa gli girava e il mondo oscillava incerto attorno a lui, i contorni ondulati e sfocati.

Severus bevve l'ultimo sorso della pozione speciale distillata per lui dalla Guaritrice del San Mungo seguendo i suggerimenti letti direttamente nella sua mente, quando ancora lo squarcio inflittogli da Nagini gli impediva di parlare.

Era l'ultima dose del medicinale: da quel momento il mago aveva deciso che sarebbe iniziata la sua convalescenza.

Non intendeva più attendere.

 _Voleva guarire._

Aveva cose troppo importanti da fare.

 _Voleva vivere, finalmente._

Severus sorrise.

 _E amare._

Gli occhi neri scintillarono di felicità.

 _Elyn._

Strinse i denti e si aggrappò testardo alla testata del letto: non doveva cadere.

 _E non sarebbe caduto._

Era normale che gli girasse la testa dopo essere rimasto immobilizzato a letto per due mesi e mezzo; era normale dopo tutto il torrente di sangue perso ed il veleno di Nagini in corpo che ammorbava quel poco che gli era rimasto.

Era normale per chi aveva creduto di morire, per chi _aveva_ _voluto morire_ compiendo il proprio ultimo dovere e cercando l'oblio in amati occhi verdi.

Ma non era morto.

 _E ne era molto felice._

Né era più l'oblio che voleva, ora.

Severus Piton era vivo, si era alzato ed era in piedi, saldamente ancorato alla nuda barra di metallo opacizzato dal tempo che costituiva la testata del suo letto.

Il mondo aveva smesso di girargli vorticoso intorno: si stava finalmente fermando restituendogli la nitida visione della sua stanza al quinto piano del San Mungo, nell'ala riservata in cui Elyn aveva tanto insistito per farlo trasferire.

La grande finestra, aperta sull'estate, era invitante, calda e luminosa, e si trovava solo dall'altra parte del letto, a pochi passi.

Poteva farcela.

Doveva farcela.

 _Voleva farcela._

 _Per lei, per Elyn._

Per i suoi occhi nocciola. E per il suo sorriso.

Severus sorrise tra sé.

Era una sorpresa.

La Guaritrice sarebbe presto arrivata e voleva farsi trovare in piedi.

Come un uomo, non più come un debole malato.

Voleva stringerla forte tra le braccia, come fa un uomo con la donna che ama.

Voleva vedere gli occhi nocciola, illuminati dal sole, sorridergli felici e brillare d'amore.

Voleva baciarla, accarezzarla, desiderarla; come ormai faceva a lungo ogni notte.

Voleva inebriarsi del suo profumo, gustare il sapore della sua pelle ed assaporare ancora le sue labbra.

 _Voleva…_

Il mago sospirò appena, il sorriso sempre adagiato sulle labbra sottili: voleva fare tante altre cose che ancora non era in grado di fare…

Sospirò di nuovo, piano, guardando lontano fuori dalla finestra.

 _Guardando al futuro._

Avrebbe cominciato camminando fino a là, costeggiando il letto con cautela.

Mosse un passo.

Le gambe erano molli e quasi non lo reggevano.

Si morse il labbro, deciso a non cedere, e spostò avanti l'altro piede.

I contorni del mondo sfumarono di nuovo ai suoi occhi, ondeggiando pericolosamente.

Ricordi di brucianti _Cruciatus_ tornarono all'improvviso vividi nella sua mente. Muscoli che tremavano per la lunga tortura subita e si rifiutavano di reggerlo in piedi con dignità. Scacciò con decisione il dolore delle vecchie memorie: quel passato non sarebbe tornato ad ammorbare il suo presente.

Strinse i denti: ce l'avrebbe fatta!

Un altro passo strascicato, e poi un altro ancora.

Il mondo era tornato al suo posto.

Ancora un passo incerto.

 _Per Elyn._

Un altro breve passo e arrivò ai piedi del letto. Doveva aggirarlo per raggiungere la finestra dall'altro lato. Scendere dall'altra sponda del letto, già comodamente davanti all'obiettivo, non gli avrebbe dato il gusto della sfida con se stesso.

Un passo un poco più lungo, per la donna che amava.

Un passo più sicuro, per la donna che con coraggio aveva conosciuto il suo passato e amato e perdonato le sue colpe.

Un tempo incedeva con orgogliosa eleganza per i corridoi di Hogwarts, il mantello che gli fluttuava alle spalle, incutendo timore negli studenti.

Ora trascinava a fatica i piedi nudi: meglio evitare di impigliarsi nelle ciabatte.

Era sfinito, madido di sudore, però era arrivato dall'altro lato del letto.

E il mondo era rimasto ordinatamente fermo e nitido.

Intuì il proprio riflesso sulla vetrata spalancata sulla calda estate: uno spaventapasseri spigoloso e nero, dal volto bianco come peggio di un morto.

Sorrise al suo riflesso.

 _Elyn lo amava._

Continuò a sorridere impudente allo spaventapasseri nero.

Da pipistrello a spaventapasseri: era di sicuro un peggioramento, ma Severus continuò a sorridere, felice.

 _Elyn lo amava._

L'amore e la vita gli sorridevano, infine, nelle iridi nocciola e screziate d'oro, della maga.

Severus girò all'improvviso le spalle alla finestra, come se un richiamo l'avesse raggiunto nella mente.

Elyn era lì, sorridente, raggiante nel vederlo in piedi.

In un istante gli volò tra le braccia.

Il mago la strinse a sé, esausto ed estasiato, appoggiandosi un poco a lei per sostenersi e continuando a sorridere.

 _Aveva percorso i primi passi nel suo futuro._

4


End file.
